Por ignorar sus sentimientos
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Sin duda, un ramo de flores no es capaz de arreglar todo lo que salió mal por culpa de los remordimientos. Todo lo que pasó por ingnorar sus sentimientos.


**Disclaimer: **Si los personajes me perteneciesen a mí y no a Bisco Hatori todo sería mucho más yaoi, pero lamentablemente son suyos.

* * *

Una dura lección de la vida es que las cosas nunca salen como nosotros esperamos.

Kyouya no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso, pues sabía que, con el suficiente esfuerzo, prácticamente todas las cosas se podían conseguir. Ese había sido su lema durante años y, de no ser por algunas circunstancias no previstas, lo seguiría siendo.

Esas circunstancias habían aparecido hacía años y, aunque al principio tan solo eran un obstáculo, después se habían transformado en algo más.

Le costó admitir que él, el frío y calculador Kyouya Ootori, sentía algo más que amistad por semejante idiota.

Pero no podía cambiar el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Tamaki y esconderlo sería poco práctico.

En un principio pensó que no sería muy difícil, al fin y al cabo él sabía cómo hacer que la balanza se inclinase a su favor y Tamaki era un idiota. Y tenía razón, no fue difícil.

Al menos no para él.

A él no le importaba lo que pensasen los demás si algún día se enterasen, pero su media sonrisa y la furtiva mirada que intentaba decir que todo iría bien no eran suficientes como para evitar que los remordimientos de Tamaki saliesen a flote cada vez que sus padres discutían sobre quién de los dos se casaría con Haruhi.

—¿Qué pasará si se enteran? —le preguntó una noche. Había evitado mirarle mientras formulaba la pregunta, pero Kyouya había observado al rubio durante años y no necesitaba mirarle a los ojos para saber que la culpa le estaba matando por dentro.

En cambio, a Kyouya no era la culpa lo que le mataba. Era el hecho de saber que el resto del mundo, todos aquellos que no tenían lugar en ese cuarto y a los que no les incumbía lo que pasaba allí dentro, podría enterarse. Sin embargo, a veces se sorprendía deseando que llegase ese momento en el que podrían dejar las máscaras a un lado y mostrarles a sus queridos padres la realidad. Pero seguía sin ocurrir y eran Tamaki y él los que sufrían por ellos, no al revés.

—No sé—respondió con un suspiro; Tamaki le miró preocupado, Kyouya siempre había sabido qué responder—, pero lo que puedan opinar los demás no va a influir en lo que siento.

Hundió la cara en la almohada y se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Tamaki. No quería pensar, solo estar con él.

Porque a su lado tenía algo que no era capaz de explicar: era un presentimiento que le decía que, aunque las cosas salieran mal, todo acabaría mejorando.

Y porque si pensaba, su mente le decía que, por mucho que se esforzase, había algunas cosas que no estaba en su mano cambiar.

O-o-O

Todo lo que se intenta esconder se hace más grande poco a poco, hasta que llega un momento en el que sale de su escondite haciéndolo pedazos.

Tanto Kyouya como Tamaki era conscientes de que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero ninguno era capaz de decir nada pues cabía la posibilidad de que el remedio fuese peor que la enfermedad.

Lo más fácil sería acabar con todo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todo lo que había entre ellos hubiese sido un bonito sueño con tintes de pesadilla. Sin duda sería fácil, pero también doloroso.

—No está bien—decía Tamaki de vez en cuando, con la mirada fija en un punto del horizonte. Y entonces era cuando a Kyouya deseaba que el resto del mundo desapareciese, que dejasen de infundirles temor por el qué podría pasar.

—Nunca ha estado bien—aclaraba él después de un rato; pero a veces las cosas que no son correctas son las que mejor nos hacen sentir, pensaba.

En ese momento Tamaki le fulminaba con la mirada y escondía la cabeza bajo sus brazos; y, cuando volvía a hablar, su voz sonaba estrangulada, como si todos los remordimientos se hubiesen acumulado en su garganta y apenas dejasen espacio para dejar que las palabras saliesen.

—¿Entonces por qué empezamos?

A Kyouya no le costaba responder, porque la respuesta a esa pregunta había sido la base de todos sus sentimientos, y también de todos sus problemas.

—Porque no podemos escondérnoslo a nosotros mismos.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles para Tamaki, él no era como Kyouya, mientras que el de gafas se había esforzado durante toda su vida para mantener a raya a los remordimientos, para Tamaki eran como un cuchillo que poco a poco se iba hundiendo y continuaba abriendo la herida hasta que conseguía infectarla.

Cuando el dolor de esa herida se hizo insoportable, Tamaki decidió ponerle fin y entonces la herida comenzó a formarse en Kyouya también.

Aun así no se rindió.

—Creía que estabas saliendo con Haruhi—susurró un día contra su cuello, no sin cierto retintín.

Tamaki bufó y le dio la espalda, pero, aunque no le mirase, seguía estando allí. Lo que hacían seguía estando mal.

—No podemos seguir—decidió—, no podemos continuar engañando a todo el mundo. No me siento bien.

Les costó un tiempo aceptar el significado de esas palabras.

Kyouya se intentaba convencer de que no hacían nada malo, pero, cuando casi lo había conseguido, Tamaki le volvía a echar de su habitación.

Insistió hasta que un día despertó en su cama y comprobó que cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí, más daño le hacía a Tamaki.

—Tengo que desaparecer—afirmó un día frente a Kaoru, el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos y al que le preocupaba lo que podría pasar.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, aunque en su mirada se dejaba ver que no le daba igual. Kyouya esbozó una media sonrisa y, aunque fuese egoísta, en cierto modo agradeció que Kaoru también estuviese sufriendo, porque comprendía lo que sentía.

Se levantó y, despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza, deseó que las cosas le fuesen mejor de lo que le irían a él.

O-o-O

Hacía tiempo que Kyouya se había empezado a alejar de ellos. Al principio ponía excusas para no ir a las reuniones, odiándose porque su orgullo no le dejaba admitir que cada vez que veía a Tamaki besar a Haruhi la sangre le hervía; después simplemente dejó de contestar a las llamadas. Decidió que lo mejor sería desaparecer y dejar que Tamaki hiciese lo correcto, por eso intentó dejar de existir para ellos y, aunque era duro apartar la mirada cada vez que se cruzaba con alguno de sus amigos, era lo mejor.

Cada uno había continuado con su vida y ese día les había vuelto a reunir a todos ahí, como en las viejas reuniones del club.

Pero nada era como antes.

No había risas, los gemelos no tenían fuerzas para hacer bromas. No quedaba ni rastro de la sonrisa altiva que antes caracterizaba a Tamaki y ni siquiera Mori y Honey sonreían. Por una vez, Haruhi deseaba que todos volviesen a ser los chiquillos inmaduros que le ponían de los nervios.

Pero el Host Club no volvería a ser el mismo, por el simple hecho de que no tenía razón de ser sin Kyouya.

En su mente, Tamaki le reprochó una y otra vez haber sido tan egoísta como para acabar de esa manera con el club. Pero, cuando todos los demás se hubieron ido, se permitió derrumbarse del todo y admitir que lo que más le jodía no era que hubiese acabado con el club, era que hubiese acabado con su vida.

Y allí, arrodillado frente a la tumba del que había sido mucho más que su mejor amigo, comprendió que lo habían hecho todo mal, que nunca deberían haber antepuesto lo correcto a lo que ellos sentían. Que deberían haber entendido antes que, si ninguno de los dos era feliz con lo que habían decidido, las cosas no podían acabar bien.

Con desgana, dejó caer el ramo de flores azules sobre la tumba y, de repente, el gesto le pareció tremendamente ridículo.

Unas simples flores no eran capaces de expresar todo lo que había sucedido en el espacio que ahora separaba sus cuerpos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Esta idea llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome y no me decidía a escribirla, pero ayer, cuando la wikipedia me spoileó lo que pasaba con las parejas de Ouran, me entraron unas ganas irresistibles de pasar de ese maravillosíiiisimo canon (cof, cof) y escribir sobre las parejas que yo shippeo y a las que veo mucho más reales que las canon.

En fin, no sé si el fic me ha quedado cursi o qué, pero me he quedado la mar de a gusto después de escribirlo.


End file.
